conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Idoburgish/Sound Changes
Bleh. The sound changes No specific order, though. I am a noob at putting the sound changes in an order, therefore I request the order of sound changes not to be a reason to give lesser preference to Idoburgish. Here P = plosive, O = obstruent, J = /n t d s k g x/ (Consonants which may be palatalized. There's a shitload of fuss over them, so they'll be explained later.) -Umlaut- The umlaut is greatly reduced, with only the i-umlaut left in widespread use. a e > e i /_$i ! {a: o:} ai ei > ei ii /_$i (stadiz > stediz ! ailidaz > ailidaz) - Stage 1 - z > 0 /_# (ailidaz, niftiz > ailida, nifti) z > r (betizô > betirô) awj > aij (awjō > aijō) wj > j: /V_V (niwja > nij:a) wj > j (if exists) ai > e: (ailida > e:lida) au > u: (kaupo:na > ku:po:na) h > 0 /_C ! /V_C (hrinþa > rinþa ! tahrą > tahrą) ą > 0 /_# (je:rą > je:r) ō ô ǭ > a /_# (e:jō > e:ja) þ > d (þurp > durp) VC:a > V:Cə (nij:a > ni:jə > !ni:wə) s > 0 /C_# (e:ks > e:k) a > ə /_# (rinda, e:ja > rində, e:jə) ǫ̂ > (an >) ən /_# (wulfǫ̂ > wulfən) ə > ʲ /J_# (rində > rindʲ) i > ʲ /J_C l_C (e:lidʲ > e:lʲdʲ) ə > i /_# ! /j_# (betʲrə > betʲri; ni:wə > ni:wi ! e:jə > e:jə) i > ʲ /_# (nifti > niftʲ) si > ʃ /_# (hesi > heʃ) tj > tsʲ /_V (matjan > matsʲan) g > j /#_V (gaskaftʲ > jaskaftʲ) ja jo > je (jaskaftʲ > jeskaftʲ) Jji Jjə > Jʲ /C_# (nidjə > nidʲ) ji jə > j /_# (e:jə > e:j) P+voiced > P-voiced /_# (rinʲdʲ, elʲdʲ > rinʲtʲ, elʲtʲ) << only in speech C1C2ʲ C1ʲC2 > C1ʲC2ʲ (rindʲ > rinʲdʲ) << SAP Cʲ > C /_C (betʲri > betri; e:lʲd > e:ld) << only in writing P+voiced P-voiced > P-voiced P+voiced /#_V (durp > turp) sk > ʃ /_V+front (skind > ʃind) sC > ʃC (stetʲ > ʃtetʲ) - Stage 2 - Umlaut: o u > ö /_$i ! oi ui > öi eu > ö (sceutan > scötan) oi > ö (ējōi > ējo /e:jø/) iu wi (> y) > ø ! /#_ (swimsl > sömsl) jV+front wV+back > V: (jitsj > ītsj; wundr > ūndr) j > 0 /#_V+front (jescötj > escötj) w > 0 /#_V+back è > ə (e'ʃøc > ə'ʃøc) << only in speech ə > e /Cj_ (farjən > farjen) << SAP PF > FP /_# (ītsj > īstj /i:ʃc/) t tj d dj > 0 /O_# (lehdj /leçc/ > lech; īstj > !īstj) {t d} {tj dj} > p i /m_# (gemtj > gemp; !gemdj > gemi) {t d} {tj dj} > k hj /n_# (gind > gink) hj > h(h)i /_# (ēch > ēh(h)i /e:ç(:)i/) << the here counts as long in sound changes and this has a lot of irregularities Cl > Cle /_# (sömsl > sömsle) s > sc /_V+frontV _ø (sömsle > scömsle) ų > e ə /_# (eekų > eeke) u > i /N_# (ginnu > ginni) u-stressed > e /C_N# {u e i}-stressed > 0 /C_CV C_C# u-stressed > 0 /C_# ! /Cn_# (wintru > wintr) Vn V:n > Ṽ /_C _# ! /#_# ən > ə̃ (wrecan > wrecą; warōn > warǫ; tagān > tagą; farjen > farję ! in > in; ūlfen > ūlfen) << distinguished in writing only partially {je ja} {ję ją} +unstressed > i į (farję > farį) tr dr > tsj /_C _# (ųdr > ųtsj) tsj > sj /_# (ųtsj > ųsj) V > V: /_hCC _hC# (tahr > tāhr) hC > C /_C _# (tāhr > tār) << and previous are messing things up: in nom. but in dat. (merged with instrumental) u +stressed > ö ! /#C_C# (purg > pörg ! tur > tur) V+nasal > Vn /_F# (ųsj > ųnsj) ų ų: +stressed > öö (ųnsj > öönsj) J(J)(J) > Jʲ(Jʲ)(Jʲ) /V+front_# {e ē} -stressed > i /C_# (ēldē > ēldi) i-stressed > ʲ /J_# (ēldi > ēldj) ī-stressed > e /_# F > P /L_# (ölf > ölp) f > p /_# V > V: /_J _Jʲ (tödisj > töödisj) i > 0 /C_C (ējpörgisj > ējpörgsj; töödisj > (töödsj >) töötsj) d > j /V_V+front (blōdi > blōji) w > p /#_r (wrecą > precą) c > h /V_V (precą > prehą) tsj sj > ss /V_V+back (ītsjǫ > īssǫ) V:+high V:-high > V:˦˨ V:˦˨˧ (ēj > ē˦˨˧j) << pathetically cribbed © from Limburgish and not indicated in writing FʲPʲ > FP /_# (īstj > īsc) sc > sj /_# (īsc > īsj) wa we > ō (gwemą > gōmą) V:-stressed > V /_# (sō > so) lj nj > li ni /_# (arnj > (arni >) erni) ö-stressed > o /_# ! /j_# (tūdö > tūdo) Cni > Cen /_# (gegni > gegen) (j g ch h)en > in /V_# (gegen > gein) aa > ao (waadj > waodj) << i-umlaut: äö {eer} ier > eeë ieë /_C (eersj > eeësj) ör ir > öö ie /_C (pörg > pöög; törp > tööp) i > 0 /_# << depends on grammar - Defuckerization of nasal vowels - į > jen /_# ! not in monosyllables ą > an Ṽ > en /_# Ṽ > Vn ^ All that is not considering the influences and irregularities. There are s**tloads of both. Orthography: Stage 2: <-j> for palatalization; for /ʃ/ before front vowels and /sk/ elsewhere; for /ʃ/; macrons for long vowels; for /x/ and /ç/ before ; for /ç/ elsewhere; <ö> for /ø/ except after , where /ø/ is denoted by ; for /k/ everywhere. Stage 3 (modern): for all /ʃ/, for /k/ everywhere, <ö> for all /ø/; for hard /g/ and word-final /g/ after /n/. Irregular tonality: acute and grave accents for rising and falling tones respectively.